


The Quali King (Make it forever, or lose it forever)

by IcyPassions



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hope you like it anyway, M/M, Soooo much fluff, go get your teeth cleaned after this, it's also kinda thrown together, just a cute lando + carlos fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPassions/pseuds/IcyPassions
Summary: Lando defeats Carlos in the 2019 qualifying battle, and goes to tease him about it. It awakens feelings inside them both.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	The Quali King (Make it forever, or lose it forever)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is entirely of fiction. Please don't share it outside of fanfiction circles!

Lando was practically erupting with excitement after qualifying in Abu Dhabi. He was the quali king of McLaren, and no one could change that. Leaping out of the car, he high-fived his race engineer and all the mechanics as he pulled off his race gear. After stowing his helmet, he turned and saw Carlos walking back to his garage room. Carlos noticed Lando too and bolted into the hallway with a smirk growing on his face. Lando took off after him, shouting “I’M THE QUALI KING CARLOS!” and giggling as the elder man struggled opening his door, eyes wide as the goofy brit tumbled toward him. The latch finally worked and he dove into the room, narrowly avoiding Lando. Lando quickly reversed direction and followed him in, tackling him to the floor in a fit of laughter from both. “I BEAT YOU! I BEAT YOU!” he mocked.

“Yes, cabron, but I still have a podium.”

“Yeah but you got lucky! I earned this fair and square, Chilli!”

Carlos rolled his eyes and grinned as Lando giggled at his expression. The boy sat up on Carlos’ legs as the Spaniard lay flat on his back and looked back at him. Carlos’ brown eyes sparkled under the fluorescent garage lighting and his bright, bold smile seemed to magically wash away any disappointment or sadness. The two sat and stared at each other for a short while, smiles growing until Lando broke and fell off Carlos’ legs in another giggle fit, a few butterflies fluttering within his stomach. _He was beautiful._ His feelings towards that perfect human specimen had been growing from the start of the season and was at fever pitch tonight. As much as he loved teasing Carlos and taking the piss, he so much wanted to just… kiss those amazing lips.

* * *

Later that evening, Carlos sat in his hotel bed with the news on TV. He always kept the TV on at home as not to feel so lonely when he was alone, and it worked most of the time. Tonight, however, he couldn’t stop mentally replaying his and Lando’s encounter in the garage, suddenly longing to see him again. Lando tacking him and sitting on him, staring back at him with that adorable face, evoked emotions he never knew he felt about his teammate. He knew he loved Lando as a friend, but...

_Did he love Lando like_ that? _No way. It was just nice in the moment. Nooooooo way. Basta._

_Could it be real, though? Maybe he aught to cave. It was dangerous, but he had to know. Maybe._

Carlos’ phone buzzed, interrupting his internal monologue. He turned to the bedside table and grabbed it, wondering who would be texting him at this hour.

 **Milk Man:** hey chilli, can I come over and hang

 _Shit._ They usually played video games after a quali day, and he’d forgotten about it. He pecked out a short reply:

 **Chilli:** sure

A short while later, Lando knocked on the door of room 423. A tired-looking Carlos answered it. A sheepish smile grew on Lando’s face as he stepped inside and let the Spaniard close the door.

The pair sat down on the edge of Carlos’ bed, the Playstation already prepared by Carlos. He passed the brit his typical Player 2 controller and chose Overcooked to play tonight. He didn’t feel like playing a racing game after such a long day, and Lando felt the same. The two played on autopilot, mostly speaking just to tell the other what to prepare or that the other sucked at the game, jokingly of course.

After they’d failed level 3-2 for about the 17th time, Carlos glanced at the clock and caved. “Do you feel tired? I do. I’ll probably go to sleep soon.”

“Yeeeaaahhhhhhhh,” Lando groaned through a yawn.

_Their paths crossed here for the last time this year._  
_The final chance to make the move._  
_To speak the feelings._  
_To cave to the wants and needs of the human psyche._  
_To love._

Each second of silence, of them staring at their laps burning to do and say the same thing, ticked by like centuries.

“…hey, um. Chilli?”

“Yes, Lando?”

“Ummmmm….”

_You know you want it._

“…yes?”

“I… sort of…”

_Sort of what? Come on, you’re so close._

Carlos cracked a nervous smile. “Spit it out!” His heart began to hammer in his chest, in anticipation of what the younger was going to say.

“IreallylikeyouandIwaswonderingifIcouldstaythenight” Lando sputtered out, his cheeks instantly turning a bright shade of red as he glanced away, unable to face what he thought Carlos would say in reply.

“Lando, I… I think I like you too.”

Time slowed to a halt as the brit glanced back up into those chocolate eyes. They seemed to beckon for something only Lando could provide.

His face slowly began to drift towards Carlos’. Carlos shut his eyes, mouth agape, and did the same. Lando’s heart felt close to exploding. Before they knew it, their lips made contact and sparks flew as he felt those lips, those amazing lips. No longer did he need to imagine it. It was _real._

He reached a hand up and cupped the side of Carlos’ face, gently feeling his pronounced jawline under his fingers. Fireworks flew in his brain as it decided to give up on thinking about what was happening.

Carlos broke the kiss after what felt like forever. He needed air; all of it had escaped his lungs in that moment. He tried to unscramble his brain as he stared back at Lando in awe.

_The paths have reconverged._  
_Keep them together._  
_Kiss him back._  
_Make it forever, or lose it forever._

Carlos dove back into the kiss, catching Lando by surprise as he pushed him backwards onto the bed. Lando wrapped his arms around the Spaniard as the latter straddled him with his legs and began working his tongue into the mix. His teammate didn’t resist and even added his own to it, further exciting them both.

Carlos then slid his hands under Lando’s shirt and cautiously began feeling around, making the younger let out soft whimpers of pleasure. Lando followed suit, reaching under Carlos’ hoodie and touching the perfect skin of his back.

Lando broke this kiss this time. The only feeling his brain could interpret was pure, unending, blissful _happiness._ He broke into a massive, goofy smile and let out a chuckle. Carlos couldn’t help but do the same as he laid down next to him.

This was real.

This was magical.

The two boys crawled under the sheets and snuggled up, wrapping their arms around each other as tight as ever.

Lando mumbled as he began drifting off, “I love you, Carlos.”

“Te amo, Lando.”


End file.
